


Celica turns a Balloon

by 9only



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Angst, Balloons, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-War, Size Difference, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9only/pseuds/9only
Summary: A historical tale of the married days of Celica and Alm. A recount of why the continent is named Valm and a logical explanation to why only Alm is mentioned and remembered 2.000 years later.
Relationships: Alm/Celica, Marth/Caeda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Celica turns a Balloon

Celica sighed with joy. She pushed aside the golden curtains and opened the big window of her royal chambers: the sunrise was gorgeous. Her life was perfect, she was queen of the greatest country of the continent, lived in a castle, married to a perfect husband that worshiped the ground she walked, and she was still beautiful and adored by her people. She was so lucky, she had everything that any woman could want.

Only something made her anxious: when she was resurrected, a red, a purple and a blue deformed man, accompanied by Mila's spirit, paid a visit during one night and they revealed to the queen that every time she brought someone back to life, a curse would befall them, but the consequences of such a curse could be too diverse and unexpected, and should not be revealed to mortals, since the decision of the gods should not be shared with ignorant humans. Celica trusted them completely, as she always respected the will of the gods, after all, they always guided humanity with wisdom and she was only a sheep following the divine decree.

A meeting with court diplomats took place every full moon of the month. Celica was sitting next to Alm, with a serene gaze watching as all the guests feasted.

"My Lady, my lord, the diplomats are asking to rename the continent of Valentia to Valmelica in homage to your majesties, it's a mixture of both of your names, the people desire to honor your heroic feats"

" I'm honoured." Said King Alm while he polished his sword and ate his favourite food: sausages. Despite loving Alm dearly, Celica disliked his bad habits at table but she was aware that her husband would never lose his rustic traits of a villager.

"Oh! I humbly accept it. Tonight we will need to pay an homage to Mila to announce the next era of prosperity of our continent" exclaimed queen Celica bashfully.

The next morning, after waking up, Celica was incredibly heavier. She gained of more than 30 pounds. Getting so much fatter in just one night was strange, but the doctors, not knowing what to say, suspected that Celica was pregnant

"Celica! This is wonderful! We will finally have the heir to our kingdom, Celica!" celebrated Alm "Let's have a party to announce the awesome news!"

"Alm, listen, I..." Celica mumbled, trying to choose words

"Huh? What's wrong Celica?" Asked a confused but attentive Alm

"Alm, I must go!" Screamed Celica running away to the gardens, she wanted to be left alone.

Celica was finding the situation really strange because pregnant women did not have a belly so big and flabby, but she did not say anything because Alm was very excited. He wanted to invite people from the most diverse corners of the kingdom. He was even considering to invite the king and queen of the neighboring kingdom, Arachnea, to the celebrations in honor of their future child. A party, after all, wouldn't hurt anyone, concluded Celica.

When Alm reached her, Celica forced a smile

"Sorry, it is the pregnancy mood" she reassured Alm. "It was impolite of me to act this way. Well, I think a party is a good idea, sorry for being inconsiderate"

"Thank you Celica, but you were never inconsiderate with me" He said while holding her hansd

But Celica was only increasing in size in the next two days, she was getting taller and fatter every day.

As an excuse, Celica said she would visit the priory in which she was raised to stay away from Alm and to avoid disappointing him with the false pregnancy.

"Alm, I'm going to see Nomah, we need to discuss clerical matters, besides, I miss him, he is the only father that I knew" She said, prim and proprer

"Ok dear, don't forget to attend the festivals next week. I'll arrange a procession to accompany you"

"NO!!!" She screamed with crazy eyes

"Celica? What!?" Alm was startled by Celica's sudden angry response

"It's that ... I don't want to disturb anyone, I'm fine alone" she said, recomposed and regal

"But you are the queen of Valentia!"

"Don't worry. I know how to defend myself, besides, Mila will protect me" after saying that, a taller and fatter than normal Celica returned to her royal rooms with a wistful look.

Alm did not notice the changes in her body because he loved her very much and was blissful with happiness at the prospect of being a father. But everyone in the royal castle halls were malevolently commenting how fat, deformed, stinky and shapeless the queen was becoming.

* * *

Finally, the day of the party arrived. The birds were singing, the sun was shining. Nobles and the people of the villages danced together to the typical Valentian music. Marth and Caeda held glasses of the most expensive wine and talked animatedly with Clair and Gray about casualties like the weather, while Alm ate sausages in his throne, as usual.

Suddenly, the floor began to shake. The drinks on the table swayed. People would get out of balance and fall to the rocking floor. For a moment King Alm thought an earthquake was happening, but when he looked up, a giant Celica, three times the size of the castle appeared.

"Aaaalm help me..." asked mountain sized Celica, in a cavernous voice

"What the hell is ..." Alm shouted, confused and scared

"It's me, your wife Celicaaaa" said the giantess.

To Celica's dismay, instead of helping and worshipping her, Alm took his blessed falchion sword and after a pause to think, like others, started to run. He needed time to understand what was happening. Celica got angry and offended

"I thought our love was stronger than this! I died for you and this is what I geeeet?" Her voice was slow and it sounded like a thunder. She was very angry and started to get red with rage. The floor cracked while she walked, buildings were destroyed while she moved clumsily.

To everybody luck, Celica was really slow but even so she smashed the beautiful queen Caeda among other villagers she was trying to protect

"I'm doing this in the name of Mila! I always believed the gods wisdom, and it's their desire that I became huge this way! I accept the sacrifice with happiness behalf the humanity!" her deep sounding voice echoed in the hills and valleys of Valentia 

"Are you crazy Celica? A a a a are you. craaaazy" screamed Alm

"This woman is insane! " Yelled Marth "She killed my wife! Do something otherwise I will need to, to... "

Alm was still shocked and without reaction, but Marth's words snapped him back to reality, he needed to agree with Marth to avoid a diplomatic disaster

"I'm sorry Celica, but this need to end!" Alm heroically raised his sword. He was supported by angry villagers with forks and torches.

Clair arrived beautiful in her Pegasus to help, Clive, Tobin and even Faye was also there, but Faye just wanted to do nothing but try marry Alm. Only Gray didn't participate because he was drunk; and Mathilda because now she was an useless submissive housewife, deeply afraid of her coward " _lord husband_ " that spanked her everyday, while she accepted it passively, despite being more musculous than him.

"Alm, I will help you;" screamed Marth bravely, raising the falchion. Together the heroes of Arachnea and Valentia stabbed Celica.

"NOOOO" Celica screamed with a haunted voice while being stabbed by their combined attack together.

To Alm and Marth's surprise their swords couldn't even scratch her.

"OOOOOOH" Screamed Celica in an ecstatic, heavy fatty voice while she started to get bigger and bigger and redder. The sensation was wonderful, she felt powerful, invencible with her new Mila's powers. She started to float freely above the sky, Celica turned a massive balloon that covered the entire capital.

"She is nude!" cried Marth, the tears flowed from his eyes while looking at the sky in despair, he was holding the smashed body of his dear deceased wife Caeda

Alm just stared to the sky, gritting his teeth, shocked and disgusted with what was happening, feeling disdain for Celica and face palming himself for ever allowing it to happen. He cursed the day he ever married that giant balloon that he once called "wife". How he was going to fix this mess? 

**_What will happen to Celica? To be continued_ **


End file.
